When life was different
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: AU – After Voldemort’s demise families were left in shambles. And three children were alone in a broken house. they ended up in France. Full Summary Inside


**When Life was Different**

**By: Bitter**

**Chapter 1: Life until Now**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own it! Except for Jenn and Luke

**RATING:** PG-13 (T) Most likely for Language

**TIMELINE**: Harry was born in July 31st, 1991 – Jennifer was born November 18th, 1990 – Lucas was born January 2nd, 1991. So they all started their first year September 1st, 2001.

**SUMMARY:** AU – After Voldemort's demise families were left in shambles. The Potter's were dead. The Black's were in Azkaban and MIA. The Lupins were depressed and insane. And three children were alone in a broken house. Hagrid didn't make it in time to pick up the children, and muggles found them. Some how, as if by fate, they ended up in France.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This will be a mix between the movie and the book. I don't know any French, so…

"**_Blah blah"_** – French

"blah blah" – English

_blah blah_ – thoughts

**October 31st, 1995**

Dumbledore had just received his monthly check up letter. The children were doing fine, for that he was happy. What he was not happy about was that he could not get the children back. How they ended up there he would never know. Madame Maxime said they had shown up one day on the front steps of Beauxbatons. She had taken the three children in and made them wards of the school. Dumbledore could do nothing to get them back. And they wouldn't come to Hogwarts, as Beauxbatons was their home.

**November 17th, 2004**

Jennifer Risa Lupin, Lucas Orion Black, and Harry James Potter were in there 3rd year of schooling. Beauxbatons was magnificent, as it should seem, since that was the only place they could remember living. The Delacour's were close friends of Madame Maxime's and as a result the three spent a lot of time with Fluer and Gabrielle. While being a strict school it was probably the best environment for the three. They were under strict rules and proper when need be. They were generally quite, but loved. Everyone in the school was very touch related. When sitting in common rooms it was quite normal for people to be sitting in each other's arms or in very close spaces.

**August 31st, 2005**

**_"Children I will be gone this year, as the Triwizard's Tournament will be taking place."_**Madame Maxime told Jenn, Harry, and Luke. "**_I want you three to come with us to Hogwarts. Fluer and 6 other seventh years will be going, along with Gabrielle. I want you also there to represent our school."_** The three began to whisper excitedly. **_"You must be on your best behavior though. And do not forget what I have told you about Dumbledore. Now go and visit the Declour's before you pack."_** They did not forget, they had seen the letter's from Dumbledore, and they did not like the man.

**_"Fluer"_** Jenn called when they stepped through the floo. Fluer and Gabrielle rushed into the room. "**_We get to go with you guys to Hogwarts."_** She told them. The girls started bouncing around the room, and the boys watched on. Not for long though, as soon they were tackled. The group ate lunch together, but then they had to go back to the school. They needed to pack.

Jenn stood in front of a mirror. She was not in the formal Beauxbatons, as she would only need them on when first walking into the school. She dresses different from the rest of the girls at school. Well Gabby dressed like she did, but not often as she didn't buy her own clothes like Jenn. Her long gold-gray hair was in a braid on each side of her head. Her amber eyes were thickly lined with kohl. She wore a regular black dog collar, with "Moony" on the tag. A fishnet shirt was covered by a tight black T-shirt with FLCL characters on it. She wore baggy guy jeans, and a stud belt. Jenn also wore black goth styled boots that went up to her knees under her pants. She walked with her bag of clothes to meet Madame Maxime. Harry also stood in front of a mirror. His hair messy as ever, and eyes Avada Kedavra green. He wore a baggy black T-shirt with Legend of Zelda sayings on it. He had baggy black cargo pants and steel-toed combat boots. He had no need of glasses as he had convinced Madame to let him get laser eye surgery. He put on his green dog collar with "Prongs" on the tag, and grabbed his bag. He smiled and went to go meet his teacher/mother. Luke stood in front of his mirror. Unlike his friends his hair was short, spiky, and black-red. His silver eyes had eyeliner around them. He wore a black hoodie with the Nicholas Flamel symbol on the back in red. He wore a pair of jeans much like Jenn's, and regular tennis shoes. He put on his red collar with "Padfoot" around his neck, and grabbed his bag. He slid down the stair railing to meet the others. Gabby stood in here room, looking in the mirror. Her long white blond hair hanging in her Kohl lined light green eyes. She wore a blue dog collar, with "Min" on the tag. She had on fishnet shirt and tights. Covered by a corset looking shirt and a black and blue skirt. She also wore boots similar to Jenn's. She grabbed her bag of clothes, and walked down stairs to the floo.

**-**

"**_You know you must change when we are presented."_** Madame Maxime said smiling at the way her "children" dressed. Yes they were one of a kind. And their collar's we're a Christmas present from Dumbledore. They got into the carriage and received their room numbers. The three would be sharing a room with Gabby. The got there and all had started to change into the light and dark blue uniforms of their school when Madame Maxime burst in. She handed Jenn and Gabby skintight outfits and told them what they must do. The two grinned and got dressed.

**-**

They could hear the chatter through the door. The students at Hogwarts were too primitive. Their loud whispers and they could tell they would not like these loud students. The doors burst open and the four competing girls ran in. The three competing boys walked behind them, Then Gabby and Jenn did a gymnastics routine up to the front, Luke and Harry also did this but not in the same clothes as the girls. The four friends stopped next to Fluer and waited for Madame Maxime to catch up. She ushered her students away, and sat down. The Beauxbatons finding seats with the Ravenclaws. Gabrielle sitting against Fluer, and Jenn Harry and Luke leaning against each other. They had never been this far from home.

**-**

The next morning the four friends sat under a tree by the lake. Back in the clothes they were most comfortable in. They huddled together working on homework they had been given. When a stern looking woman walked up to them. "The Headmaster wishes to see you." She said. "And does our Headmistress know this?" Luke asked. "I'm sure she does, Mr.…" "Could you lead the way then?" Harry cut in. "Yes." The four stood up and put their work in their bags. Jenn then motioned for the lady to lead the way. In Dumbledore's office they all took a seat. "Minerva, if you could give us a moment?" "Of course" she said walking out of the room. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but I know where your parents are." "Well we all know where my parents are," Gabby interrupted him, "They're at home where I left them," "Thank you Miss…" "Declour" "But I was talking to the other three." "Oh, well you should have said that." "Wait," Jenn interrupted, yet again, "How do you know who we are?" "That does not matter." "What I do know is that your father's are in this school teacher, Miss Lupin and Mister Black, and Harry's parents are, unfortunately de—" "Dumblydore, what are you doing with my students?" Madame Maxime had just walked into his office. "I was just telling them about their pa—" "No, I wish for you to stop corrupting them." **_"Go back to the carriage."_** The students left as she talked to the Headmaster. "Do you think he was lying?" Luke asked. "No," Harry told him, looking worse than ever.

**-**


End file.
